Esos momentos contigo
by Witch Mix
Summary: Son una serie de drabbles de de esta linda parejita. Xanxus x Fem!Squalo


**Hola gente desconocida unida por la imaginación. Soy Witch Mix y les traigo una linda historia sobre esta parejita. Aviso de antemano que me gusta en versión Yaoi, tanto como con un Fem! (aunque con los Fem! prefiero el Fem! Squalo). Este fanfic está inspirado en una imagen que vi en Tumblr.**

**Esta más o menos en drabbles.**

**EYB!= Eight Years Before (época escolar)**

**N!=Normal**

**TYL!=Ten Years Later**

**Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

.0.0.0

EYB!

Había entrelazado su meñique con el de él. Le sonrió con dulzura.

-es una promesa-¿Que había prometido? Dejarse el cabello largo hasta que Xanxus, aquel moreno de ojos rojos y cabellos azabaches, se convirtiera en el decimo Vongola.

Xanxus la miro detenidamente, aquella persona era… indescifrable, en el sentido que no sabía su género. Era más baja que él, cabellos platinados cortos y rebeldes, una cara delicada pero con rasgos de duros entrenamientos. Llevaba el uniforme masculino pero su figura era frágil, ni los entrenamientos podían cambiar eso.

Por eso, mientras Squalo le sonreía cálidamente al moreno, el otro simplemente se preguntaba en su cabeza.- ¿Es hombre o mujer?-.

.0.0.0

N!

Squalo fue gravemente herida. Incluso después de que le dieran el alta, tenía heridas vendadas. Además, Lussuria se fue de misión por dos semanas y no podía volver y curarla.

Todos andaban de misión menos cierta personita llena de cicatrices y personalidad de mil demonios.

-¡VOIII! Estúpido Xanxus. Ven a buscarme- esas fueron las palabras que le grito por teléfono. Suerte para ella que los balazos no se envíen por teléfono.

-cállate sucia escoria- le respondió antes de colgar. Como no quería tolerar sus gritos, decidió ir a buscarla. SOLO porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Dentro de poco estuvo en el hospital. Por lo menos, 10 de 10 enfermeras le dedicaban un guiño. No les hacía caso, según él eran débiles escorias.

Llegando a la habitación de la basura de su mano derecha, entró de una patada alarmando a la tiburoncita, quien saco su espada tratando (a duras penas) de defenderse. Al verlo, empezó a gritar.

-¡VOOIIII! Xanxus. ¿No puedes entrar como alguien normal?- eso debió haber sido un chiste. Todos saben que cualquier miembro de Varia no es normal.

-cierra la boca basura- le dijo de mala gana. No estaba de humor para el ruido de Squalo-Vamos- metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a caminar.

Squalo se levanto de la cama como pudo, pero al poner los pies en el suelo, estos empezaron a flaquear y cayó arrodillada sosteniéndose de la cama.

Xanxus se volteo a verla y se encontró con la mirada platinada de la mujer. Ella volteo bruscamente la mirada, su orgullo primero, luego lo demás.

El hombre rodo los ojos. Se acerco a la fémina y la levanto de los suelos, cargándola al estilo nupcial.

-¿vamos escoria?- Xanxus la miro fijamente esperando que respondiera.

Squalo estaba en shock. Se sostenía de las ropas de su jefe. Estaba roja de la vergüenza. Solo asintió lentamente. Viendo eso, Xanxus se dispuso a llevarla a la base.

.0.0.0

TYL!

Xanxus miraba todo con Póker face. Lo que le mostraba su guardiana de la lluvia era sumamente imposible.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?- le había preguntado con brillitos en los ojos. Sorprendentemente, Xanxus no vio maldad en ellos, solo alegría infantil-

Su preciado ligre albino, Besta, llevaba puesto nada más y nada menos que un gracioso traje para mascotas de tiburón.

En momentos como ese, el líder de Varia se quería pegar un tiro en la cabeza. Pero también prestar suma atención, no siempre su mano derechas estaba de buen humor. Prácticamente estaba usando el tono de voz que todo humano usa.

Solo se le quedo observando en silencio, embozando una muy diminuta sonrisa que Squalo no pudo ver.

Honestamente, cuando Squalo estaba de ese humor, no solo le entraban ganas de pegarse un tiro, sino también de sonreír.

.0.0.0

TYL!

-¡VOOOIII! Deja de joder y abre la maldita boca- pero Xanxus se negó, ni siquiera la miro a los ojos, cerrando la boca como si tuviese candado- ¡Con un demonio, Xanxus!-

A la hora de comer, el líder de Varia podía ser extremadamente selecto.

Era conocido en todo Varia que Xanxus amaba la carne, la amaba mucho. Por ello, era a su vez conocido que Xanxus odiaba los vegetales a menos que estuviesen con carne para acompañarlas. Y justo ese día ya no había más carne y el poderoso Xanxus se enfado, pero en vez de destruir todo a su paso, decidió hacer lo que hacía de niño, ignorar lo que no quería.

Squalo, hasta de ese estúpido comportamiento, tomo el plato de su jefe y aunque tuviese deseos de estampárselo en la cara y reírse, decidió hacer lo más seguro. Tomo el tenedor y se sentó a su lado para sorpresa de todos.

-abra la boca jefe- pico algunas verduras con el tenedor y las dirigió a los labios de su jefe, quien al principio se le quedo mirando con aburrimiento para luego doblar la cabeza haciendo que el tenedor fuera a parar a su mejilla- jefe…-.

-no quiero basura…- contesto tajante-.

-necesita reponer fuerzas- le recordó-.

-las repondré cuando haya carne- dicho eso, gruño-.

-no lo hagas difícil Xanxus- elevo su voz junto al tenedor, pero solo consiguió picar de nuevo la mejilla del hombre-.

Después de 10 minutos de obtener el mismo resultado, perdió la paciencia y se levanto tirando la silla al suelo, sosteniendo el tenedor como si fuese su espada. Dejando el plato en la mesa, se dirigió con enojo hacia Xanxus. El hombre sonrió con superioridad, como diciéndole "inténtalo". Squalo, cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el mentón de Xanxus, un subordinado inferior entro, hizo una reverencia y hablo- ya hemos recibido carne- dicho eso se marcho.

Squalo se alego de su jefe- te salvaste-. Se marcho dejando al líder de Varia solo.

Xanxus gruño enojado, no le gustaban las verduras, pero si Squalo le hubiese insistido tan solo un poco más, hubiese aceptado, mas si era ella quien lo alimentaba.

.0.0.0

EYB!

-¡jefe, deténgase!- le ordenaba/rogaba Squalo tratando de sacar las manos de Xanxus de su pecho con toda su fuerza-.

Xanxus no la escuchaba. Solo tenía en la cabeza resolver su incógnita- "¿es hombre o mujer?"-.

La había acorralado en un bosque con la excusa de un entrenamiento. Squalo acepto al instante. Pobre ingenua. En una tacleada, había bajado la guardia, permitiéndole a Xanxus que la tome de las manos y apresarla.

Se sentó encima de la chica y empezó a desabotonar la camisa, alarmando inmediatamente a la tiburoncita, quien comenzó a forcejear para librarse. Pero entonces sintió una brisa en su pecho y se detuvo completamente; lentamente fue bajando la mirada.

Miro con horror, sus adorables pechitos en crecimiento y para rematarla, como los consideraba pequeños, nunca vio la necesidad de usar sostén, como se arrepentía.

-tks, eso resuelve mi incógnita, eres mujer- dijo como si nada. Squalo estaba roja, quería que la tierra se la tragase- son muy pequeños- comentó Xanxus y tuvo el descaro de tocar uno, se sentía muy suave.

Rápidamente, Squalo dejo de parecer una doncella delicada y virginal para convertirse en un ser oscuro y tenebroso, rodeada de un aura oscura. Instintivamente, Xanxus se tapo los oídos.

-¡VOOOOOIIII! ¡ESTAN EN DESARROLLO!- ese grito tranquilamente se escucho hasta Plutón-.

.0.0.0

TYL!

Nada fuera de lo normal en Varia. Las misiones se hacían perfectamente. Simplemente aburrido.

Eso pensaban Xanxus y Squalo, esta ultima estando en la oficina del primero, junto a él.

Xanxus, como siempre, estaba sentado en su trono, su codo apoyado en el brazo del mueble y su cabeza apoyada en su mano. Squalo estaba a su lado, leyendo los informes que XANXUS debería leer.

El Varia alfa miro a su guardiana de la lluvia de pies a cabeza "¿Siempre de iba de misión en falda? ¿Siquiera se ponía pantaloncillos?". Xanxus andaba curioso, como en su adolescencia, pero no queriendo terminar sordo por una semana como la última vez, fue más sigiloso. Mientras Squalo revisaba los papeles, lentamente llevo la mano a donde la espalda de la fémina perdía ese nombre. La mano intrusa se coló por la falda teniendo contacto con una tela lisa y una suave piel.

Squalo bajo los papeles y volteo lentamente la cabeza.

3…2…1… Que arda Troya.

.0.0.0

N!

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, no importaba el ruido de las calles, los zapatos al golpear el suelo o inclusive las charlas a gritos. Cuando se miraban de ese modo, se perdían en su mundo.

Todo empezó con un anillo que llamó la atención de Squalo, luego el comentario de Xanxus. Con la mirada, se hablaban y entendían, como si hubiese conexión. No fue sorpresa que al llegar al cuartel, Squalo tuviera un lindo anillo. Uno que combinaba con el que lleva su jefe.

.0.0.0

N!

Puede que Xanxus no lo admita mucho, directamente no lo admite, pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le gusta de Superbi Squalo, es su cabello.

Aquellos finos hilos plateados y brillantes bien largos, son la prueba irrefutable de que la tiburoncita le pertenece.

No importaba cuantas peleas tuviesen, cuantas veces le haya tirado algo o inclusive la denigrase. Squalo seguía a su lado al igual que él con ella.

Estuvieron, están y estarán juntos en todo momento. Eso demostró cuando estaba congelado. Squalo se quedo a su lado y no se movió ni se corto un solo cabello.

-"es una promesa"-.

Esas tres palabras fueron el verdadero inicio de todo, pero principalmente, que Squalo tuviese el pelo largo.

.0.0.0

**Espero que les haya gustado. Esto lo escribí en la escuela, en clase de geografía (la profe había faltado).**

**Soy Witch Mix y les diré algo:**

_**Puedes pasarte toda tu vida encerrado pero en algún momento el Internet se acaba**_


End file.
